ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Iago PUC's Marvel Animated Universe
Iago PUC's Marvel Animated Universe is a franchise within the 2010's Marvel Animated TV Series. The franchise consists of alternate stories for Ultimate Spider-Man and Avengers Assemble. Version 1 TV Shows [[Ultimate Spider-Man and the New Avengers|''Ultimate Spider-Man and the New Avengers]] Iago PUC's alternate story for 'Ultimate Spider-Man' Season 4, originally titled 'Ultimate Spider-Man vs. the Sinister 6. The story focuses on the adventures of Peter Parker as Spider-Man and his fellow trainees in S.H.I.E.L.D. Academy, now a team of independent superheroes known as the New Avengers, who work their way to battle powerful and dangerous threats, including Doctor Octopus and his Sinister Six, who had joined ranks with HYDRA, as they also work to keep their new family together. The story also focuses on Peter's childhood friend Mary Jane Watson, who personally learns of his secret as Spider-Man and whose friendship with him is increased into romance, as she also joins the New Avengers as the Indomitable Phoenix Princess after becoming the new bonding host of the Light Side of the fiery Phoenix Force. Along with several characters who appeared in previous seasons and in the series' companions Avengers Assemble, Hulk and the Agents of S.M.A.S.H. and Guardians of the Galaxy, many Marvel characters who did not appear in the original series' story-line appear in the story, including Black Cat, Firestar and Jessica Jones (under the alter-ego of Jewel). Captain America also has a central role in the story as one of the young heroes' closest allies and mentors. [[Avengers: New Heroes’ Time|Avengers: New Heroes’ Time]] An alternate plot for the third season of Marvel Comics Animated TV Show ''Avengers Assemble'' (originally entitled ''Avengers: Ultron Revolution''). The story is a tie-in with [[Ultimate Spider-Man and the New Avengers|'Ultimate Spider-Man and the New Avengers]]'' and focuses on the new adventures of the Avengers, who continue their battles against new threats as they resume their team's expansion. Also, as in its sister show, several Marvel characters appear alongside the Avengers in the story, along with some who appeared in Ultron Revolution and Ultimate Spider-Man vs. The Sinister 6. Spider-Man, who had supporting minor appearances in previous seasons, also has a central role in the story along with his friends and allies (including his love interest Mary Jane Watson as the Phoenix Princess and the New Avengers (consisting of White Tiger, Iron Fist, Nova, Power Man and more)) as well as his enemies, including Doctor Octopus and his Sinister Six, who also appear as major antagonists. The multi-part series finale is confirmed to be an hybrid of Infinity War and Spider-Verse story lines. Movies [[The Avengers Verse Chronicles trilogy|''The Avengers Verse Chronicles trilogy]] Set between the events of the 'Avengers: New Heroes’ Time' episode ''Black Friday and the Ultimate Spider-Man and the New Avengers episode Animal Instincts and focuses on the Avengers’ adventures across parallel dimensions they have not yet explored. * [[The Avengers Verse Chronicles: Heroes of the Caribbean|''Heroes of the Caribbean]] Spider-Man and Captain America travel across a Caribbean-like version of their world where they team up with a crew of Pirate versions of the New Avengers and a Sea Military Navy version of S.H.I.E.L.D. to defeat Pirate versions of the Sinister Six and the forces of HYDRA as they prepare to face an unknown powerful threat which frightens the Seven Seas. * 'Ballad of the Spacemen' Iron Man and Thor travel across an Alien version of Earth where they team up with Intergalactic versions of the Avengers led by Korbinian warrior Beta Ray Bill to save their world from the threat of Ultron (who, in this world, is the leader of the Sinister Six (consisting of himself, Super-Skrull, Grey Goblin, Ronan the Accuser, Loki and Red Hulk) and HYDRA) and stop him from destroying the universe with a powerful weapon known as the Sleeper. * 'Feral Mayhem' Hulk and Wolverine travel across a Savage version of Earth where they team up with the Savage Avengers (Devil Dinosaur, Moon Boy, Ka-Zar, Zabu, Shanna and savage versions of She-Hulk and Squirrel Girl) to defeat Sauron and free the wild beasts and monsters from his will. '''Version 2' TV Shows [[Ultimate Spider-Man Alternate Season 4 (Version 2)|''Ultimate Spider-Man Alternate Season 4 (Version 2)]] The same story as in ''Version 1, but set after an alternate ending for the episode Anti-Venom of the original season. Avengers: Ultron Revolution (Version 2) The same as in Avengers: New Heroes' Time, but beginning with an episode which replaces the original show's episode The Kids Are Alright and with episodes The Conqueror until The House of Zemo. Marvel’s Avengers: The Infinity Saga The sequel to the alternate of Avengers: Ultron Revolution. It follows the new adventures of the Avengers, who travel across parallel realities of Time and Space while they battle against new threats, including the second incarnation of the Cabal (consisting of the Enchantress, Golden Jaguar, Abomination, Kraven the Hunter, Executioner and led by Arnim Zola) and Kang the Conqueror, who seeks revenge on both heroes and villains after the loss of his lover Ravonna, who is apparently killed during the shattering of the Tablet of Order and Chaos, but turns out to have been turned into a more delusional and genocidal threat known as Terminatrix. Star Wars Crossover Trilogy Marvel's Star Wars: Avengers of the Force Set between the episodes "''Deep Secrets''" in Ultimate Spider-Man and "Triple Date" in Avengers: Ultron Revolution, the Avengers team up with the Resistance when the forces of Hydra and the First Order unwillingly unleash a new threat which is puts the entire galaxy (with both heroes and villains in it) at risk. Marvel's Star Wars 2: Galactic Machines Set after the series finale in Ultimate Spider-Man "One More Day", the Avengers and the Resistance team up to save the galaxy once more. This time, they battle Ultron, who seeks to rule everything after taking control of the First Order's newly built Droid Factory. Marvel's Star Wars 3: Infinity Warriors Set after the Avengers: The Infinity Saga two-part premiere episode "Road to Avengers-Verse", the Avengers and the Guardians of the Galaxy team up with the Resistance to save the galaxy from ultimate destruction from Supreme Leader Snoke's former apprentice Amon Ren, who has overthrown his former master Snoke and an alternate reality version of Thanos and is on a quest to collect the Galactic Holocrons, devices with the same power of the Infinity Stones. Category:Iago PUC's ideas Category:Franchises Category:Marvel Animated Universe (2010s) Category:Ultimate Spider-Man and the New Avengers Category:Avengers: New Heroes' Time Category:Iago PUC's Marvel Animated Universe Category:Shared Universes Category:Universes